Darling, I won't let you go
by Snixerzz
Summary: Naya went away for summer. She wanted far away from U.S but she didn't know that this trip would change her life maybe forever...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this idea wouldn't leave alone so I thought I would give it a try and I have planned this story in my head so no worries.

Naya was walking on set very confused why Leah had called her on her day off. She wasn't in a mood to deal with any kind of shit right now because what had happened last summer and her mind was going back that time where she was so happy and in love. Anyway, she met Leah in the choir room.

'' What is it? You know it's my day off'' Naya huffs as she walks closer to Leah. '' I know but this is important, I need you to go to the auditorium asap.'' Leah said and Naya was more confused than before.

''Why? You know, I have better things to do than this.'' Naya said and Leah was getting irritated to Naya's behavior.

''Just go there and I can promise you, you will thank me later so can you just follow me, please?'' Leah pleaded and Naya just decided to go with it.

They arrived to the auditorium and Leah lead Naya to her seat and ordered her just to stay put and left Naya all alone. Naya looked around and saw at the front of the auditorium a huge white screen hanging and she had never saw that but she just shrugged it off and thought she should tweet something because well she was bored. Just when Naya got her phone out all the lights went off and a video started to roll on that screen and she saw a face she thought she would never ever see again so she put her phone down, with tears in her eyes and focus on to the screen and then the person in that video started to talk.

'' Hey Naya '' The girl smiled and Naya's eyes started to swell with tears

'' Um, this is weird I know that, but I couldn't help myself. I just wanna say that I miss you like crazy and I think maybe too much but you had to go back home and I understand that, but it still hurts like hell. Anyway enough about that. I'm doing this because my heart told me and I wanted to sing this song to you, so you know that I love so much it hurts and my heart belongs to you, no one else.'' The girl smiled and was quiet for a bit before she continued.

'' Anyways, I'm just gonna sing now and I want you to close your eyes and while I sing this song I want you to picture us together. We are sitting in the living room and I'm sitting behind you, my arms wrapped around your waist and I'm singing this song to you and just for you. And you HAVE to obey these orders so now just do as I said, can you do that for me?''

Naya nodded immediately and closed her eyes waiting for the song. Her tears continued to fall from her eyes but she didn't want to start sobbing. Her mind was going crazy, why did she do this? How Leah knew about this? She shook off her thoughts and just sat there with her eyes closed.

'' I'm gonna start singing now and I think you notice this song, I used to listen this song a lot and you know it, anyway this song is for you and keep your eyes closed through the whole song. I love you Naya, this is for you.''

Soft piano started to ring through Naya's ears and she immediately noticed the song and she smiled to herself and her heart melted.

The girl took a breath and started to sing

_Long steady road_

_Oh travel be kind?_

_I'm searching for some peace of mind_

_A home that you know_

_A home left behind_

_Oh trouble don't trouble this time_

It was so hard to Naya just to open her eyes because she wanted see the girl on the screen to sing but she knew she had to obey the love of her life so she kept her eyes closed.

_And Baby don't look back, _

_Odds don't stack _

_They just crumble down around you_

_You gotta go away if you wanna come back_

_I won't crack _

_I can't make a sound _

_Without you _

_And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

_And even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go_

_And even if the walls are burning darling I won't let you go_

_Even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

While Naya kept her eyes closed she didn't noticed that the girl was on the stage. She was smiling and watching Naya closely and she had her mic in her hand and she started to walk while the piano had it's solo. Quickly the girl was standing at Naya's row few seats away from her. She sat down and kept looking at Naya as she opened her mouth

'' Open your eyes babe.'' She said with a smile. While Naya looked up and wondered did she really hear right so she turn her head to the right side of the row and saw the love of her life sitting a few seats away with a smile and Naya immediately got up but the girl stopped her with her hand and with a smirk

'' Not so fast, I have to finish the song you know?'' She said as she got up and started to sing again

_Baby don't look back _

_Odds don't stack they just crumble down around you_

_You gotta go away if you wanna come back, _

_I wont crack _

_I can't make a sound_

_Without you_

_And even if it sounds crazy darling I wont let you go_

_And even if it don't ever stop raining darling I wont let you go_

_And even if the worlds burning darling I wont let you go_

_Even if it sounds crazy darling I wont let you go_

Naya watched her in awe. She couldn't believe that she came her just because of her but she was happy. She felt happy for the first time after summer. She was completely miserable when she came back from her trip and no one didn't know what was going on with her so they couldn't help. All she asked is to be left alone. When the girl finished her song she got up and just smiled

''Hi.'' The girl breathed and with that Naya got up and jumped on her and hold on to the love of her life as she was crying. The girl was crying too and held Naya as tightly as she could. They hugged each other for a while when Naya pulled back and just watched the girl front of her with teary eyes.

'' What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again after I left.'' Naya whimpered as her tears started to fall again. The girl couldn't do anything but just nod.

'' I know and after you left, I was a mess after you left, but had to leave sooner or later.'' The girl smiled and leaned to kiss Naya for the first time in months and it quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Both of the girl's were crying while they were kissing but they didn't care. They just were crying because they were happy and they were reunited again, so nothing else matters...

**Okay this is the start, the girl will be discovered in the next chapter, but I don't know when I'm going to update because well I have school. And sorry if there's some misspelled words, I'm not American. ****I think that's enough information, until to the next…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry it have been taking so long for me to update, school's been crazy, but I'm doing a short one because I have to write a few school thingies for this week so in this update you're going to find out who is the mystery girl! Yeey but all I can say that she's not a celebrity. Anyways here goes nothing….**_

Naya and the girl were walking on set with their hands linked and smiles on their faces. While they were walking Leah showed up and walked to the couple

'' So, I think our plan worked '' Leah beamed to the girl and Naya was thinking what Leah was talking about

'' Yeah it did. Thanks for the help though, couldn't have done it without you.''

'' Nah no biggie. All I care about is that Naya won't be an emo child anymore, I was so worried about her cause no one knew what was going on with her and what had happened at summer. ''

The girl looked at Leah and Naya back and forth

'' Wait, you didn't know anything? '' The girl asked and Leah shook her head with a no. '' Why didn't you tell them what's going on? I think they would've been understanding about everything. '' The girl frowns at Naya and Naya bows down in shame.

'' I didn't know how to tell them. I tried but it was so hard to think about that summer because I missed you so much and I hated myself for leaving! I couldn't tell anyone about it because it hurt too much. '' Naya whimpered and the girl was of course upset and hugged Naya and said. '' Do you think you could tell everyone now that I'm here with you? I think they deserve to know, especially Leah because when I asked her help, she thought I was crazy or something so should we tell her now? '' The girl asked and looked at Naya who was thinking about what to say next.

'' I think we should tell everybody what happened. It's time '' Naya sighed

'' So where should we go for our little chat? '' Leah asked and Naya just said let's go to her place and so they left and Naya was getting nervous for what was going to happen next…

They arrived to Naya's place. It was evening and everybody was pretty much tired but they were still going to tell Leah everything. Well ALMOST everything. Naya went to the kitchen to get something to drink and to eat and Leah and the girl went to the livingroom.

'' Should I be worried for what I'm going to hear? '' Leah asked and the girl just watched her not knowing what to say. '' Umm, I don't know actually. Maybe, maybe not. But one thing I'm sure, that it will be very hard to listen without asking any questions. Trust me I know. '' The girl said and right after Naya showed up with the food and with the drinks and sat down. '' So should we eat something before I open up my heart to anyone? '' Everyone agreed and they started to eat.

They finished and cleaned up and got back to the couch. '' So, I think it's time for us to tell what happened. Do you want to start? I think it would be better if you did '' The girl asked and Naya nodded and started to talk…

_Flashback_

Naya was walking at the centre of Tampere. She had no idea why she came to Finland but she told everyone she wants to get far away for U.S so she came here. Naya was looking for someone to help and for someone who actually speaks English. She walked around and then she noticed a girl who was popping her head up and down while she was doing something with her phone. She had a very short hair, something like Emeli Sandé short, but just shorter. She was wearing a tank top and shorts made out of jeans and sunglasses and a snapback cap. Naya walked to her and poked to her shoulder.

'' Excuse me, do you speak English?'' The girl looked up and was quiet for a while then she took her earphones out and nodded a yes.

'' Okay great. Um, I was thinking could you help? I'm kinda lost and I'm looking for a place to stay not that I'm poor or something but it's cheaper to be someone's roommate than stay in a hotel. '' Naya rambled and the girl just smiled and shook her head. '' Well, I think I can. I actually know someone who needs a roommate but she lives a bit of far but if you don't mind I could take you to her if you want? '' Naya was now amazed and of course took the offer. '' Yeah of course if that doesn't bother you then okay. So do we get on a bus or what? ''

'' Actually we get to walk for a few minutes. My car is parked at my work so shall we get going? ''

'' Yes we shall '' Naya laughed. '' Oh by the way my name is Naya and thank you so much for helping me you have no idea. '' Naya smiled and offered her hand to the girl so she could shake it. '' My pleasure '' She shook Naya's hand and smiled at her.

They were now at a restaurant which Naya thinks that the girl works here but she thinks she will find out later. About 5 minutes later to girl walks to her and sits down

'' Do you want something to drink or eat? ''

'' No thanks. So do you work here? '' Naya asked. '' Well actually I own the place. Well me and my friend Susanna. She's the chef here and I'm sometimes the bartender here when I actually have time. But yeah I own this place. '' She shrugs and watched her with big eyes '' Woah, it must be awesome to have a very own restaurant. '' The girl just looks at her. '' Well yeah I get more money and I've always wanted a restaurant or a bar of my own. '' She smiles then looks at her phone to see the time.

'' Should we get going? It takes about 45 minutes to get there, well it depends on the traffic.'' Naya nods and they get up and leave the restaurant. They got in the car and started to drive. They were silent and Naya was in her thoughts. She was thinking how things was in a pretty good shape right and she was happy about it. Then she thought what would the owner be like. She hoped she or he would be nice and kind and whatever. Right after that Naya was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard the girl saying something.

'' Sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say? '' Naya asked.

'' That I forgot to tell you my name so allow me to introduce myself. '' She smirk and offers her hand to Naya to shake it.

'' My name is Kukkis ''

**I'll leave it here :D You all must be wondering who the hell is Kukkis well I won't tell ya muahahaa! Sorry if there's mistakes and anything else I'm FINNISH! :D I don't know when I'm going to update again it can take a while but who knows. Until to the next…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile, it's been a rough few weeks but I'll try update more often. I'm gonna start writing with POVs and sometimes without POV, I'm mixing it so don't get confused about it. Makes everything much easier so yeah here goes nothing...**_

* * *

_Still flashback_

'' Kukkis? '' Naya asked as she said the name badly and Kukkis burst into laugh

'' You can call me Kay, if it makes it easier ''

'' Alrighty then. So who is this chick or guy who's looking for a roommate, care to tell? '' Naya asked as she watched Kay to drive.

'' Actually, it's me and Susanna who are looking for a roommate, because nothing really happens at our house and we need some new blood in it.'' She signs and watches at Naya and trying to hold in her laughter when she sees Naya's face.

''Hmm, okay. So how much is the rent then?''

'' No rent, we've bought the house, so you don't need to worry about the bills or anything but it would be cool if you'd buy food and the basic stuff and you don't need to get any furniture, the room we hope that you'll stay is already '' ready to rock n roll '' so no worries'' Kay smiles at Naya and she smiles back.

'' How big is your house then?'' Naya askes.

'' You'll see when we are there '' Kay says with a smirk .

Kay was driving to their garage and got out of the car and jogged to the other side of the car holding the door to Naya who said thanks with a smile. They were silent when they walked to the house.

When they got in, Kay immediatly looked at Naya who was now very amazed how fucking big the house was.

'' Holy shit, this place is HUGE!'' Naya breathes out and Kay just laughes at her

'' Yeah it's big as hell, but we love to live here and we have our own rooms to hide and it's cool thing. Wanna tour?'' Kay offers her hand to Naya and she takes it to her own hand. They were going to upstairs and Naya was just happy. All she could think of is that everything is finally okay after the fiasco that happened at home and she was glad she found this girl, even though it was an accident she was happy that Kay was willing to help her.

'' Okay, here is your room '' Naya watched the room and it was big. There was a very huge bed with cool sheets and stuff, plasma tv, computer, there was pretty much everything. Naya walked around the room very slow and just looked everywhere.

Kay was nervous that she wouldn't like it and she hoped very much that Naya would love this place and the reason is that she wants Naya to stay here. She shook her head and walked to Naya and escored her to her bathroom.

'' And this is your bathroom. You can use everything you want.'' Naya was just nodding nonstop and walking around and around. The bathroom was like a celebrities bathroom, it looked very great and fancy.

She decided while they were in the kitchen making coffee that she will take Kay's offer.

'' I've made up my mind and I've decided to accept your offer'' Naya says and Kay just starts dancing her so called victory dance

'' Hell yeah! Well then, when would you like to get your stuff here?'' They agreed that they would go to the hotel to check out and get her stuff, because they were so tired from car trip.

Later at night after they got Naya's stuff from the hotel, Naya decided to rest because she was tired as hell. While Naya was resting, Kay was in her studio just playing guitar and thinking about this day and did everything really happened? She wasn't sure if this day was a dream or reality. She couldn't believe she could ever meet her Idol and live with her. Naya has been her idol for years and she just admires Naya for everything. She just shrugged, got up and put on a song from the speakers and put on the mic. She wasn't a good singer but she was feeling that she should sing a song. A soft piano playing started to ring through her ears and she waited for her to sing. She took breath and started to sing.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer." _

She had her eyes closed as she sung the next lyrics

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay _

She stood there just quietly with her eyes closed and was just listening the music. Music was her getaway from everything. While she stood there she didn't noticed that Naya was standing at the door watching her closely. She walked to her and started to sing the song too.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given _

Kay was suprised but smiled at Naya and joined with her

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know _

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay. _

They watched each other the whole time and Kay just felt a wave of feelings run through her body and so did Naya. They continued the song.

_Oh the reason I hold on  
Oh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving  
_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh. _

The song ended and both the girls had smiles on their faces while they were looking at each other. Kay decided to break the moment with a smirk.

''Thought you were sleeping, sorry if I woke you up.'' She apologised

''Oh, I wasn't sleeping, I was just laying down so no worries.'' Naya smiled at her

''Okay dokay then. I'm gonna make myself a drink, do you want one?'' Naya nodded and followed Kay to the kitchen and watched her while she was making the famous Jack & Coke drinks. Naya thanked her with a smile when Kay gave her the glass.

'' For umm, new friendship I guess?'' Kaya toasted and Naya just laughed. They took their sips well Naya took a small one but Kay just took a very long one. Naya just laughed at her face when she had her long drink.

''So, what is the glee star doing in this wonderful country called Finland?''

''Ha ha very funny. I just needed to get away from home, some shit happened and I just needed to get away from everything that I know.'' Naya said and tried not to be sad about what happened a month ago.

''I got my heart broken and it was too painful just to be there so I decided to come here. '' Naya said. '' And I know this doesn't tell anything but I will tell you more later when I'm ready to tell the details.'' Kay just smiled at her and nodded-

''Don't worry, take your time. I want you to trust me and I want to be there for you if you need someone to talk to. I'm known as a very good listener and a helper I think. Everyone told me when I was younger that I could be a good counsler or something like that but I don't like to go to school.'' She said and took another sip.

''But yeah when you're ready, I'm here for you. It's not everyday situation to help someone who's been your idol for a very long time.'' Kay said and Naya just watched her and nodded. They had that moment again. It was the same one that they had at the studio. Kay couldn't just fall for her but she actually falled for her way before when Naya even knew that she was alive or something like that. But she has accepted that nothing will ever happen. She won't get her. Even though she wasn't completely okay with it but she was willing to live with it.

Naya was just confused. She has never had feelings for a girl. Like more than friends feelings. She actually had 'the wave' when she saw Kay at the bus stop. But she won't let that bother her, for now anyway. She just wants to think herself right now.

'' I'm going to bed now cause I'm pretty beat, but before I go, I'm going to grocery store tomorrow and I thought if you want to come with me so you don't need to be here by yourself because Susanna is not gonna be here tomorrow, she's a workaholic.'' Kay smirks and Naya just laughes at her. Naya just loves Kay's sense of humor. She will have fun while she stays here and when Kay is here, it's never going to be bored.

''Yeah, sure I can come. Just tell me when we are going and I'm down.'' Naya says and Kay nods for agreement.

''Okay so goodnight and if you wanna eat you can do some night snack for you. You can eat everything you want and what you can find. But I'll see you in the morning.'' She says, gets up and starts walking but Naya stops her. She swallows slowly while she turns around so she's facing Naya. Naya just smiles at her and hugs her tightly. Kay was taken by suprise and she didn't hug back but relaxed fast and put her arms around her body and she just melted in her arms. Naya thought she has died and gone to heaven. She buried her face more to Kay's neck and she couldn't help herself and she just smelled her. She felt like she was high and she didn't want to get down to earth ever again. Kay was literally blown away. She didn't thought that Naya would hug her but yeah she did and she did her mental victorydance in her mind. But she cherised this moment for real.

''Thank you for letting me stay. You have no idea how grateful I am. I just wanted to thank you.'' Naya whispers and tightens her grip and hugs Kay more tightly and Kay answer by hugging her the same way like Naya is hugging her.

''You don't need to thank me Naya, I'm more willing to help you and I'm so glad that you want to stay here. And I want to thank you too for staying because now I have some company. Susanna is always working because she loves her work and I don't want to stay in her way but I'm lonely. So thank you for being here.'' Kay says and her voice is full of emotion. Finally they let go of each other and just smiles to each other. Kay clears her throat before she speaks.

'' So yeah I'm going to sleep, but if you need anything just wake me up and just tell me. I'm more than willing to help you.''

Naya smiles to her and hugs her again. She lets her go and Kaya starts to walk upstairs and just before she's up, she looks down and sees Naya still standing at the exact same spot smiling like a fool. She just smirks at her and goes to her room and gets ready for bed and goes to sleep.

Naya couldn't move, she just couldn't. She went back to the kitchen to get her glass and starts walking towards to her bedroom. She sits on her bed and takes a sip from her glass and gets ready for bed. She washes her face, brushes her teeth and changes her clothes. She was in her bed, under her covers, thinking. Thinking about how she got here and what made her to come here. It wasn't the good way she got here but she's happy that she's here with Kay. She makes her feel wanted and she started to have feelings for her. They've known each other for a day but she's still crushing on her and real fast. She's not ready for any kind of relationship but maybe someday she will be ready, maybe with Kay.

With that thought Naya fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face and she couldn't wait for tomorrow...

**I leave it here. Sorry if this chapter is messy. I'm messy but yeah this is a very very long one but I hope you like it. And I will try to make more clear updates next time but yeah I hope you like it :) And sorry if there is some mistakes.**


End file.
